cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagger Skirata
Note: This story is undergoing major changes. Headhunter-C 13 Jagger Skirata nicknamed "The Chief" was a Headhunter-class Commando Captain (later Commander) of the Republic, who was the last known surviving Headhunter, and became a important Republic hero during the Clone Wars. He also became one of the most decorated war veterans of the Republic. Personality Jagger's name was taken from a Mandalorian who was called a "lucky jare"—a Mandalorian term for an almost suicidally reckless individual. Chief was completly fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. Jagger was generally stoic and taciturn. but he had a sense of humor, often making dry remarks about the situation at hand and he always strove to win at any situation, at all costs, and as his training progressed, he became determined to the successes of his brothers. Jagger often disregarded his own personal safety in missions and showed a reckless, and gritty attitude. The Chief quickly lived up to his name, and he had a reputation of often emerging victorious from situations many would consider impossible. His full loyalty to the Republic was always in question, and even more so his loyalty to the Jedi, unlike his unquestionable loyalty to Kal Skirata. Nova Team Nova Team was a ARC Team that served inside the Hyena Brigade. The unit was made up of 4 ARC Troopers and gained great respect in the clone ranks and continued into the Empire shortly before they defected. The team was formed in 22 BBY under the leadership of Null-13, Jagger Skirata. The team consisted of Null-13 Jagger Skirata, CT-3434 Thom Skirata, CT-9000 Rook Skirata, and CC-7260 Bralor Skirata. Biography The Clone Wars The First Battle Of Geonosis (22 BBY) "What if you miss?" -Rook "I won't" -Jagger -Rook and Jagger before taking down the bunker's roof. Jagger along with the Hyena Brigade were ordered to attack and destroy a small Geonosin bunker containing experimental weaponry under the command of a Geonosin named Sun Fac. Upon arrival the Brigade came under heavy fire by cannons that surrounded the bunker. The heavy fire inflicted light casualties. The Brigade split into 2 groups, group one known as "Alpha Hyena" under the command of Brigade commander Burner, and group two known as "Omega Hyena" under the command of Jedi General Marn. Omega Hyena engagd the cannons while Alpha Hyena went on a assault of the bunker. The bunker was protected by dozens of Geonosin warriors and Droidekas. The Droidekas held back the brigade until Jagger lead Nova Team in close to use rocket launchers to take down the roof of the Droidekas. After the Droidekas were taken care of Nova Team was sent to scavenge the bunker for Sun Fac, While the rest of Alpha set bombs in the bunker. Nova Team found signs that Sun Fac eascaped in catacombs below the bunker. Nova Team reported back to Burner and the team set off the bombs and joined back up with Omega Hyena who successively destroyed the cannons. Battle Of Atraken (22 BBY) "Protect the civilians at all cost!" -Jagger to Nova Team shortly before being critically injured. Jagger participated in one of the longest battles of the Clone Wars. Nova Team fought almost half the battle of Atraken until they were critically injured after a desperate attempt to protect some of the remaining civilians. By the 4th month of the battle, they were taken off the planet by one of the rare Republic resupply ships to recover from there injuries and later returned at the 10nth month and saw the end of the battle through. Training "Highly intelligent, deviant, disturbed—and uncommandable." ―Orun Wa Kal volunteered to train "C" along with the rest of the Nulls as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Even before reaching two years of age, "C" and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, Chief and the other Nulls experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The mercenary Kal Skirata taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. He also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. The Nulls training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. "C" and his brothers also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. The Nulls were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Kal Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into the commandos by Kal, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, the Nulls, like all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Special training Convoy and his brothers received special training that allowed them to act without thinking. He claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Some of the other Nulls even learned genetics to reverse the aging process. Life during training Under Kal's supervision, Convoy and the Nulls were separated from the other clones throughout their training where the other clones only ever saw the Nulls around Tipoca City when they were stealing equipment or sabotaging systems. In particular, Darman of Omega Squad remembered the Nulls scaling the supports of the huge domed ceilings, swinging around hundreds of meters above the floor and placing blaster fire to within centimeters of the Kaminoan technicians. At some point, Fett's unaltered clone son Boba Fett angered the Nulls by saying that his father could beat Kal whenever he wanted. Ordo retaliated by sticking Boba's head down a refresher. Under Skirata supervision they learned to use their fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with their training in advanced combat, weapons and vehicles to become virtual one-man armies. Though peerlessly efficient, the Null ARCs were quite unpredictable by clone standards, and loyal only to Skirata. Although "C" would soon have a sence of loyalty to the Hyena Brigade Genes During the early stages of the clone army's development, Jango Fett and his Mandalorian military advisors advocated the creation of clones capable of handling covert missions too delicate for the standard units. Before the gestation process began, the Kaminoans tampered with Fett's DNA to ensure that the clones were primarily dominated by behavioral genes that emphasized certain qualities such as loyalty, aggression, independence and discipline in order to guarantee that the army would be more docile and less independent than their template. To achieve the desired results, the Kaminoans altered the clones' ageing process, so that each null would age at twice the rate of regular human beings. At the age of ten, a null would resemble Jango Fett in his early twenties, and was thus fit and prepared for combat. Their genetic structure gave them higher intelligence, better perception and eidectic memory—allowing perfect photographic recall. During training, their intelligence tests scored thirty-five percent higher than other commando types and developed immeasurably high scores in training. The intense training and genetics gave them mental capabilities beyond that of standard clones. Their physiology was greatly improved—they were stronger, faster, taller, and also heavier than basic clone troopers. During training each clone developed Jango Fett's own Concord Dawn accent and speech patterns, though this trait was common to the flash-learned standard clone troops, as well. When the Kaminoans first began the cloning procedure, they had produced twelve prototypes, designated as Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Due to the extreme modifications to their physiology, only half of the test subjects survived their gestation process. However, the "enhancements" that were made to the Fett genome left the survivors handicapped with erratic behavior and an inclination toward disobedience, this made there loyalties tense- either they would die for you, or you would end up dead.. Kal Skirata, a former Mandalorian warrior who had been brought to Kamino to assist in the training of a special unit, concurred with the Kaminoans' rationale behind "modified" troopers; an "unaltered" Jango Fett was not the ideal infantry soldier. Disappointed with the unsatisfactory results of their wayward creations, the Kaminoans deemed 14 of the first 100 prototypes as complete failures and intended to terminate them. Kal Skirata's intervention, along with Fett's support, prevented the clones from being liquidated. As a result, Skirata was charged with training the prototypes as intelligence units. Due to the Kaminoans genetic tinkering, Chief and the other Nulls had very intense loyalties and like his brothers, Chief was loyal to Kal Skirata. Some of the side effects where that clones developed high sensitivity to minute personal details. They also had a peckish appetite, and a sweet tooth, which Skirata theorized might be due to their maturation, and the metabolic need to fuel the rapid aging. Overview The Null ARC's were also known as Skirata's private army although Null 13 would be sent to the Hyena Brigade. Despite the fact that their loyalty and their reliability to the Jedi was constantly in question, the Nulls' unique skills compared to the rest of their brethren was undeniable, and thus they and Kal Skirata were reluctantly tolerated in the Grand Army, if only to ensure their cooperation during the war. Rank ARC Captain During his time as a Captain Jagger wore the standard red-striped armour, and had control over all subordinate ARCs, commandos, and standard clone soldiers. ARC Chief Captain Jagger was the only known ARC Trooper to receive the ARC Chief Captain rank. The rank was slightly higher than ARC Captain, and slightly less than ARC Commander. It also gave him control over all subordinate ARCs, commandos, and standard clone soldiers. Armor Phase I Version Jagger's phase 1 ARC Trooper armor was lighter and offered more protection than standard clone trooper armor, but was weaker than Katarn-class commando armor. The armor could be fitted with specialized attachments, such as a jetpack, rocket dart launchers, miniature flamethrowers, and a rangefinder. Jagger's ARC trooper armor was worn with a blast dampening kama and rank signifying pauldron. His ARC trooper armor also included additional pouches and holders for grenades, land mines, blaster ammunition, med kits, and even extra rations. Phase II Version Sometime during the war, a prototype of Phase II version ARC Trooper armor was developed and issued on Kamino. The helmets were hybrids between the two versions, with the Phase II helmet's design sporting a shorter version of the Phase I helmet's antenna crest on top. Likewise, the pauldrons had extra chestplates, and a life support pack was worn on the back. During 21 BBY, ARC trooper helmets later were changed to have the shape of a standard Phase II clone trooper helmet, as evidenced by CT-27-5555 when he fought in the Battle of Umbara. In 19 BBY however Jagger is shown to have different armor then standard phase II ARC Trooper armor. Mandalorian Armor Trivia * Jagger was 10 inches taller then regular clones. * One time Jagger and N-14 Vehhr Skirata were sent on a assassination mission of an important Separatist leader, but the mission failed, although the two became as close as brothers. * Due to being part of the enhanced Headhunters, Jagger had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. * Jagger was said to look older then most clones of the Hyena Brigade on account of the high stress of his training and many stressful missions. * Jagger was more commonly know as "Chief" and at times was called "C" by his close friends. With the exception of the other Nulls or Kal Skirata who called him Jagger. Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Category:Clan Skirata Category:True Mandalorian